


【盾铁】Happy Halloween

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 关于万圣节扮相这回事……





	【盾铁】Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬文存档。  
> 去年万圣节贺文。

【盾铁】Happy Halloween

 

Tony看了看镜子里自己的扮相，满意地走出了房门。

虽然这个年纪过万圣节觉得可有可无，但是为了增进队伍友谊(搞点事情)，Tony决定还是开个party。规模并不大，成员仅限复仇者们——因为Pepper拒绝了他的邀请。

“我有预感这个party会乱七八糟，我可不想处理后事还要把你们拖回房间(实际上她只拖得动Tony、Natasha和Clint)，那根本是受罪!”Pepper这样对他讲道。

这句话可不公平，他的队友虽然武力值是爆表了点，但是基本克制力还是有的。乱砸乱轰这种事情是不会出现的！

Tony再三请求最后在Pepper说出要去约会的理由面前败下阵来。

 

然而当他走到客厅的时候，Tony发现Pepper的话没有错，自己低估了同伴们的战斗(破坏)力。

酒瓶横七竖八地躺倒在地上，甚至有几个空瓶子还到处滚来滚去。美味的蛋糕在空中飞来飞去，在除去盘子和肚子以外的地方盛开得一塌糊涂。震耳欲聋的音乐响彻整个客厅，撕心肺裂的尖叫宛如末日崩塌。其中还有一个巨大的绿色身影在到处乱砸，家具的碎屑四溅，有一块木片还直直地冲Tony飞了过来——

面无表情地闪过木片，Tony终于感受到了Steve偶尔面对他的无力感。

他才不会和Clint一样呢哼！扔蛋糕什么的简直幼稚死了！

“Jarvis，把音乐关了。”

瞬间客厅里的分贝就降低了好几个档次，还在欢腾的几个人齐刷刷转过头来——

“哇哦，科学怪人！”Clint冲他吹了声口哨，“这妆容够逼真！”

“谢谢，不过肥鸟你这身……”Tony上下打量了下他，“不是吧，Legolas？颜值差太多了好不好！还有那个弓，人家是精灵弓你的那把算什么回事？敢不敢走点心——”

后边的话就被砸过来的蛋糕给糊住了，在众人的笑声中Tony抹了把脸，完全忘记了刚才的“豪言壮志”，咬牙切齿地抓起一盘蛋糕扑向Clint。

Natasha打扮成了美杜莎。妖艳的妆容配合着霸气的气场简直再适合不过了，眉眼间的致命诱惑简直像是真的美杜莎现世。她拖着条蛇尾霸占了一整张沙发，躺得那叫风情万种。就是可惜坐在她对面的雷神看都不看他。

Thor了解了一下万圣节的鬼怪装扮后，嫌麻烦的他直接套了个南瓜，不过因为南瓜的嘴型严重妨碍他吃鸡腿以及躲过Clint的攻击，所以现在那个可怜的南瓜正躺在地上——啊，刚刚被Hulk踢飞了。

Hulk，没错！谁也没想到Bruce居然是最懒的那个，他直接变身成了Hulk作为他的万圣节妆容。

“万圣节，Hulk好开心！！！”随着大块头的嚎叫，昂贵的花瓶结束了它装饰的使命。

 

“我说，你们就不能消停点吗？”Steve从厨房出来看到这番景象，深深地皱起了眉，这让他多少靠近了他的扮演的角色。

吸血鬼。

说真的，Captain America的气质不适合扮演吸血鬼这种骨子里都透着阴森的生物。

灿烂的金发和蔚蓝的眼睛只让人感觉到温暖而非恐惧，说话时口中若隐若现的尖牙也透着一丝可爱。

Tony看着Steve的尖牙，舔了舔下唇。

在Steve的威压下，众人总算是停了下来开始享用大餐——餐桌被Hulk砸碎了只好多拿了几张小桌拼凑。

“Pepper没有来吗？”Steve疑惑地看向Tony，“你没请她吗？”

“哦不是。”Tony翻了个白眼，“她要去和Happy约会。她居然放弃了iron man的怀抱！！”

Steve的手顿了一下，若无其事地拿了个洋葱圈，“那真是恭喜她了，你并不是一个好的丈夫人选。”

“Cap！”Tony很生气地大吼一声，伸手抢走了Steve手中只咬了一口的洋葱圈，“作为一个吸血鬼你可不能吃这些！”就着Steve吃过的那个地方狠狠地咬下了一口，直接破坏了整个圈型。

Steve看着Tony的动作，不自然地别过脸去。

 

“我想……也许我也可以加入？”熟悉但绝对不亲切的声音响起，所有人的神经都拉到紧绷。

“Loki！”Thor终于放下了他的鸡腿，激动地奔向他的弟弟，“你是怎么离开Asgard的！快和我回去！”

“这可是万圣节。不考虑和我一起庆祝一下吗？”Loki的眼里闪烁着光芒，不知是恶意还是恶意还是恶意。

“你想加入我们？装扮成什么呢？哦不需要。你那套长角的盔甲就足够了，小鹿斑比。”

挑衅的话语激起了邪神的怒气，衣服的颜色迅速转深，头盔也消失不见，黑色的翅翼在身后展开，倒三角的尾巴延伸出来，头上也长出了小小的尖角。低沉的声音在Tony耳边响起：“我将扮演恶魔，对你施下诅咒。”

 

Thor向众人说了声抱歉，直追消失的Loki而去。Steve则是紧张地看着Tony不停地追问有没有事。

“别靠我太近，我会忍不住想吻你！”

寂静。死一般的寂静。

oh shit！Tony几乎是绝望地闭上了眼，该死的Loki到底对他做了什么！

“呃，Tony你刚刚说什么？”Steve压抑着激动的心情，假装没听清地又凑近了点问了一遍。这个时候Natasha已经开始扒下那条蛇尾打算走人了。

“我说你他妈别靠我太近！我会忍不住操你！去你妈的Loki我迟早要砍死你！”

Tony绝望地说着心里话。

“这是真的吗Tony？你也喜欢我？”

“废话当然是真的，妈的你是不是以为这是魔法的原因？等等，也？”

Tony的眼睛瞬间亮了起来。

此时Clint已经开始打包食物打算回房间了。

Bruce变了回来理了理衣服最先离开现场。

“是的，Tony。”Steve笑了起来，尖牙更加明显，“我喜欢你。”

“Loki一定不知道是这个结果。”Tony搂上了Steve的脖子，“这个尖牙真是该死的性感。”

客厅彻底清场。玻璃被Hulk砸碎了，冷风从破洞毫不留情地刮进来，但两个人丝毫不在意。

“你想从哪里开始享用呢？吸血鬼先生？”Tony冲他眨了眨眼，然而科学怪人的装扮让他并没有任何诱惑力。

但是情人眼里出西施嘛，于是，Steve咬上了Tony的脖子，“按照习性，先从这里开始吧。”

烟花应景地在天空中绽放，绚烂的颜色为相拥的两人镀上幸福的色彩。

Happy Halloween！

 

THE END

 

彩蛋

“Tony。”

“？”

“我们上床前你能不能把这妆卸了。我看着真的没什么性致。”

“滚你丫的Steve。”


End file.
